Island of Illusions
by L-Paris
Summary: Oddyseus is tempted to be immortale by the alluring Caspasia


1 " Island Of Ilusions"  
  
But that fair wind soon turned its wits against my steadfast crew and I, and blew us further from Aeaea. Next the disatourous wind gave us even more torment, breaking the masts of our ship and splitting the ship in half. Many of my crew including me were thrown off the deck into the deep depths of the callous sea. Soon I was submerged under the water and could not find the strength to swim, but luckily a piece of wooden plank drifted by and I clung to it for my life. Overcome with exhaust, I drifted to sleep aboard the plank dreaming that I might wake up once again to Dawn's rosy red fingers. And with luck the gods spared me yet again, but I knew my fate was not so lucky for my ship and crew were nowhere in sight on the glistening pebbled beach upon which I woke.  
  
What should I do I pondered, for the beach I ended up on was not familiar to me and my body still quaked with the soreness from the waves that had washed me ashore and my stomach groaned with hunger. A rustle came from the thick bushes behind me and out came a half man and half horse creature. Startled, I reached for my sword only find that it too had been washed away in the malevolent sea. Unarmed, I knew I had to use my wits to battle this creature, but to my surprise the creature spoken kindly, " Good day, my friend, why look so scared, I know centurions are scarce but I have been sent on a special mission from the immortal king of gods, Zeus himself, to help you find your crew." At this I let my guard down and questioned the benevolent creature for news of my lost crew; if they had been blown to some far land, or safely made it to Queen Circe or held captive by some beast. The benevolent creature replied, " Not to worry my friend, your crew is in no immediate danger, but they're held captive by princess Caspasia on this island."  
  
At this, I thought that my mission was already completed, for I knew how to sway some princess's mind as I had done to Circe. But the kind hearted centurion continued to warn me, " This princess however is none like you have met on your journey from Troy, and neither is this island. The alluring goddess, Caspasia with her gleaming golden locks, not only has charming looks but also will fill you with marvelous promises that no man can refuse. She was sent by Zeus and Hera to this island because she is dangerous to mankind. She posses an amulet given to her by the lustrous goddess of love, Aphrodite, from which Caspasia gets her winning talents. With the amulet she can create illusions, which trick all men's minds. Be careful not to talk to her, for she will surely tempt you and through you she may enter the world of men again, causing great destruction to your world."  
  
Now a little shaken up that my mission would not be as easy as I had thought, I asked the benevolent centaur how I would secure my crew once again. The benevolent creature replied, " You must first cross the woody forest but beware not to be drawn to the singing nymphs who lurk within the springs. Next you must ron down the Ebb River where the water sparkles temptingly, but is poisonous. Last you must go through the poppy filled meadows but don't rest your eyes for a second or you may never open them again. After all this you will come upon a clearing and find two monstrous brothers Diheteroes and Trimanos who guard the alluring Caspasia. Once past them you will find your crew."  
  
I thanked the benevolent creature for his help and started my way to the woody forest. As I left he reminded me, " Keep in mind friend, nothing is what it seems here." With these wise words I went on my way; passing the forest, I blocked my ears from the tempting nymphs, rowed down the Ebb River not moving a limb to drink the water and I glided across the poppy meadows, yawning a bit, but kept my focus on my task. One thing did disturb me, the way the place seemed so familiar, it almost seemed like Ithaca. The way the skies never seemed to fade from the blue color and the way the trees stood majestically; these things I had only seen back home.  
  
At last as I stumbled upon a clearing all the aches and hunger left me, for I was ever so close now to my crew and knew they would be so relieved to be rescued. As the benevolent centaur had said, I encountered the two monstrous brothers Diheteros and Trimanos in front of the gallant halls of the alluring princess. The one to the right was green colored, about 10 feet tall, topped with two heads as well as two horns and covered from head to toe in hair. The one on the left was blue and had three eyes and three hands and was speckled all over with warts.  
  
Both spoke at once, " Who trespasses?" Not a bit startled by their atrocious appearance, I hesitated a bit and contemplated if I should take the brave, gallant role of a raider of cities or take the kind, merciful beast fearing man role. I decided on the second approach and proceeded to answer the brothers' question. " I come in peace friends, spare me for the gods have already done great deeds of punishment to me, I just ask which one of you is the leader?" At this the two brothers started to quarrel over who was more worthy to be called the leader; Diheteros exclaimed " Two heads are better than one!" and Trimanos fired back, " Three hands are more efficient." From their quarreling I drew a crafty plan. I proposed a contest to challenge their skill and whoever the winner was would be proclaimed the leader. The contest I proposed was the brother who could build a sturdy ship the fastest would win. At that the two strapping brothers agreed and set off to the shore to prove to me he was the leader.  
  
As the two set out I swiftly entered the palace to find my crew. To my dismay I found them gallantly feasting in the hall's of Casapsia's fortress. Roast duck, goat, fresh fruit and sweet bread were spread through the banquet as a bard eloquently played a lyre. My shipmates lay around gaily feasting. Filled with envy and rage that my crew was not the least concerned about me or how I had managed to stay alive, I broke the feasting. At this a radiant woman, with warm green eyes and glossy braids stepped to the floor. " Leaving so soon" alluring Caspasia asked softly, " surely you all must need so more food and some rest before setting out again." I then stepped in and ordered my men, " Do not pay heed to this strange woman, for I have been warned greatly about her, now go to the shore and await for the two monstrous brothers who guard this place to finish their ship making." At this my crew listened to my orders and obediently set out to the shore.  
  
But I could not get myself to leave the palace. There was something that drew my spirit to these halls and this island. I filled with a sensation of familiarity and it was like I could smell Ithaca and feel it at my fingertips. But it could not be home, for the gods would not grant me that much luck, so to confirm my doubts I turned to Caspasia disregarding what the benevolent centaur had warned.  
  
I approached the princess but she spoke first, looking me straight in the eye, trying to win me with her alluring words. " Odysseus, raider of city, wisest of all in the battle of Troy, welcome to Samsamos. I've heard plenty about you and I can help you because I know what you want." Her voice enticed me to listen even more, but my eye caught the purple gleaming amulet held by a chain embroidered of gold hanging across her chest. Now it glowed and its purple rays blinded my eyes and for a moment I stood in utter confusion. I turned to call out to the alluring Caspasia but I now found her transforming with the power of the amulet. The once glossy braids transformed to radiant waves, her skin to glistening white and her eyes to a royal blue. And I knew this transformed figure at once; it was Penelope, my beloved wife. But it could not be for I had left her back home in my palace in Ithaca. And even as I gazed about, the walls surrounding me became the walls of my distant home. Samsamos became Ithaca within a blink an eye.  
  
The illusion of Penelope spoke, and it was still the alluring voice of Caspasia, " I know what you want, you want to go home and avenge the suitors who disgrace your halls, and embrace your queen again. You can have all this right now, you don't have to wait another day or sleepless night. All you must do is become my husband and with our union you will become immortal and we can do all we please. Think how lucky you are to have stumbled upon me for I know how the gods torment you. Once we are together we will not only rule beside Zeus in the skies but as well in the world of men- your world. I know how you feel, for I am in the same position, trapped from a home I cannot reach, stuck in this lonesome palace. You and only you can brighten these halls. You don't have to battle any more monsters or go through any more turmoil with your crew. Just be my husband."  
  
I listened to her blissful promises and was comforted that someone else felt some much compassion for me. But then the spirit inside awoke and the illusions that had been clouding my mind were interrupted by the benevolent centaur's warning, " Nothing is what it seems." At this I condemned the alluring temptress, " You must regard me as a fool, for I am not as silly as to fall for your wondrous promises. I have battled through a field of blood in Troy, overcome the Cyclopes, deceived the Queen of Aeaea and traveled to the realm of the dead and back and coming back home through your promises, first of all, is too lucky. Second, I have learned not to leave my problems in the hands of any god. Third, I am not deceived by your erroneous illusions."  
  
With that I started off to the shore to join my crew. But I was again blinded by the purple rays of light from the amulet hanging around the alluring temptress's neck. But this time I was transformed into a hideous beast. My once muscular legs grew to green flab and my arms became covered with hair, my hands replaced with gruesome claws and my curly ringlets of hair, now were scraggly dreadlocks. I turned to Caspasia who now was giggling with delight at my grotesque sight and exclaimed, " This is what you get for defying my promises. You unworthy man, I can see now why the gods despise you so much."  
  
At that moment Diheteros and Trimanos stormed into the palace having finished their ship making and still arugeing who was to be proclaimed leader. But at the sight of my monstrous form they scattered like two hound dogs. Once the two were out of sight my crew came to fetch me, but seeing the monster in my place they too scrambled before I could explain myself.  
  
Furious because no woman as ever made me feel so degraded in my life I leapt at Caspasia and snatched the purple amulet. She begged pleadingly, " O please merciful Odysseus, I was only playing a joke, really, I would never harm you. O please don't not hurt the amulet, it is my life. If you take it away I will be let to suffer in misery here and you will be stuck as this gruesome monster." At this I replied, " Alright Caspasia, if you transform me to my normal self and speed me and my crew onto Aeaea then I will return the amulet to you."  
  
With that, I was transformed to my human form once again. I left Caspasia and set out to find my frightened crew, like a mother eagle, returning to her baby chicks, with strength and guidance to help them grow up and learn to fly. And I would be filled with delight when seeing my chick lings crowd around me rejoicing of my return. But as I approached the shore I did not feel like the mother eagle returning to her chicks, for my crew was nowhere in sight. I turned once again to the direction of Caspasia's halls but to find it had all vanished. The benevolent creature's words struck me again, " Nothing is what it seems. Recalling those words now, I realized that all I had ventured through that day was an illusion. The alluring Caspasia, Diheteros, Trimanos, the woody forest, the Ebb River and the poppy meadows had all been fake. All these things had been set in front of me by the gods as a test. I realized they had tested my patience, loyalty, wisdom and strength today. Now I was filled with a newfound triumph for I had shone the gods that Odysseus is one that can pass all obstacles that they set. As I contemplated this thought my crewmates ran around yelling and leaping for joy at the sight of me. Eurymachus exclaimed, " Odysseus, noble leader, we've searched this whole island for you, come you must be exhausted, let us set out to Circe again!" With that I returned to me ship, like the mother eagle, but with a new renounced assurance that I could conquer what lies ahead of me on my journey and my spirits were lifted because I knew I would one day see the real Ithaca. Now as the sails were raised aboard a ship, which one of the two monstrous brothers had built, my steadfast crew and me once again set out in the high seas. 


End file.
